


Blush

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Tickling, Voyeurism, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Sequel to "A Smile, For Me?"Prompto utilizes the pictures he took of Ignis, in privacy. Or so he thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto flipped through the pictures on his camera, until he reached his most recent prize. A picture of Ignis, arms stretched above his head and held there by Gladio, being tickled. He glanced around the tent, Noct and Ignis had went to get supplies, Gladio was sound asleep next to him. 

He studied the picture, trying to memorize all of the little details. The blush across Ignis' cheeks. The taut muscles in his forearms. He brought it all back to the foreground of his mind, how...good...he thought, Ignis looked, struggling against Gladio's grip. He bit his lip, glanced over at Gladio. The mountain of a man had rolled over to face Prompto, but remained asleep. Noctis' had recently been sleeping between Gladio, and Ignis, placing Prompto's sleeping bag on the far end of the tent, away from Gladio. But more importantly. Next to Ignis'. Prompto undid his belt, and snuggled up to Ignis' sleeping bag. He took a deep breath of the man's scent, and slipped his hands into his already tightening pants. He looked at the picture again, let his eyes flutter shut, and grazed his fingers over the length of his dick. 

He teased himself, painfully slow, imagining Ignis squirming against Gladio's most likely massive cock, imagined what it would be like to be held captive by the man, nearly twice his girth. He wished it was him. He made it him. He imagined his thin wrists being held, imagined Gladio's thick fingers running down his ribs, over his hips...imagined that voice in his ear. He took himself firmly in hand, breath shuddering. 

 

"You enjoying yourself?"

 

Prompto froze. He did -not- imagine that. He was caught, red handed. He opened his eyes, and saw Gladiolus staring right at him. Prompto removed his hand from his pants, and tried to stammer out an explanation. Gladio scooted over, and took the camera from Prompto. He saw the picture. Prompto closed his eyes tight, and hoped death would come swiftly. 

"...Shit. I would have jacked off to this, too."

Not dead. What?

"So. What were you thinking of?"

Prompto swallowed, hard. "W-what?"

"Dude, I saw you. Were you thinking of me, or Iggy?"

Prompto wished for death again. He might still die of embarrassment. "N...neither?"

"Oh...so." Gladio placed a hand on Prompto's, and moved close to his face. He whispered into the blonde's ear, breath hot and lusty. "Maybe you were wishing it was you."

Prompto shoved himself away with a start, still mortified. Gladio grinned widely. "Gotcha."

Gladiolus stood up, wandered over to Prompto, and motioned towards the opening of the tent. 

"Come on, then?"

"Come on, what?!"

Gladiolus chuckled, and shook his head. Without warning, he scooped the smaller man up, and hoisted him over his shoulder. Prompto made a sound, half yelp, half squeak. He balled a fist and pounded on Gladiolus' back. 

"Gladio, put me down! I'm not a sack of potatoes!" Gladiolus had a firm grip across Prompto's thighs, his ass bent over a broad shoulder. He walked toward the apple tree near camp. He raised a hand, and brought it down on Prompto's ass before setting him down in front of the tree. 

"Prompto. Given the small fact that Ignis would murder you if he knew you were jacking off next to his sleeping bag, I'm going to go ahead and kill two birds with one stone."

"Two birds?" The worry in his voice was audible.

"Punishing you for Iggy, and taking care of what I interrupted. Take your shirt off."

Prompto blushed furiously. He had never imagined this would actually happen. Hoped, yes. He removed his vest, and shirt, casting them aside. He eyed Gladiolus as he removed his belt. Gladio took Prompto's wrists, and tightened the belt around them. Prompto blushed harder, as Gladio sat him in front of the tree, and lashed his wrists to a branch, binding his arms taut above his head.

"Are you ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets more than he could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry for the rushed ending, it'll be better next time! <3

Prompto nodded, sure words would fail him at this point. Gladio knelt before the seated man, and ran his hands down his bare sides. Prompto had to bite his lip to stifle a laugh. 

Gladiolus smirked at Prompto's reaction. 

"W-what?!" 

"Nothin'." A poke to his ribs was met with a slight jump. The smirk widened. A few more pokes to test, each met with Prompto shifting side to side. Gladio tested a few random pokes to his under arms, then ran a finger down the side of his neck. Prompto shuddered at that, and gasped slightly. 

"uh oh...." Gladio rested his hands on either side of Prompto's ribs.

"What?!" Prompto whined, already trying to hide his voice wavering with giggles. 

"You're -way- more ticklish than Iggy." 

"Wha--Ah!" Gladio buried his fingertips into Prompto's pale ribs, smiling and laughing at his victim. Prompto howled with laughter, barely able to catch his breath. "P-Pffftt-Please Gla--hahahaha!"

Gladio paused his onslaught to watch Prompto's chest heaving. He leaned over to be able to meet the man's clear blue eyes. He wasn't prepared for how cute his freckles were, blushed over, still giggling, panting slightly. He couldn't help but kiss him. 

That, Prompto was not ready for. He tugged at his bindings, whining into Gladio's lips. The brunette let a hand slip down Prompto's still heaving stomach, to the front of his pants. Prompto pulled his face away. "Gladio...ah...nn..." 

Gladio undid his captive's pants, tugging them down just far enough to free his erection from his underwear. He placed a hand on Prompto's chest, thumb over his nipple, and his free hand around Prompto's swollen cock. The blonde immediately tried to buck into his hand. "Please, Gladio..." His voice was wracked with want, eyes, half lidded with lust. He tugged at his bindings and let out another whine.

"Whine again, and I will either gag you, or see how well you like a chocobo feather dragged over your bare feet." 

Prompto moaned, audibly. Gladio shook his head, and undid the bandana from Prompto's bicep. He quickly placed a knot in it, and shoved the makeshift gag into the younger man's mouth, knotting it behind his head. 

He returned his hand to Prompto's cock, and grasped the shaft firmly. His free hand snuck underneath the thin man to draw a finger across his scrotum. Prompto let out another moan into his gag. Gladio alternated, tickling Prompto's balls, and stroking his shaft until the squirmy young man's eyes rolled back, and he came onto Gladio's shirt. 

Gladiolus quickly removed his shirt, and cast it to the side. 

"I wonder how ticklish you'll be, after you come..." Prompto shook his head furiously, but Gladiolus was already on him, tickling over his hips. 

The others didn't return for what felt like hours, and Prompto was left to Gladio's mercy. Prompto was already passed out in his sleeping bag when they returned. Gladio walked over to help carry the bags.

"Hey Iggy?"

"Yes?"

"Trade places with me tonight. Prompto said he wants me to sleep next to him."

Ignis cocked an eyebrow, but acquiesced.

Prompto awoke the next morning with Gladio's arm draped protectively over him, and a hand poised over his ribs.


End file.
